1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to chemical vapor deposition (CVD) systems utilized to produce semiconductor materials, which can be utilized as components in photovoltaic systems. More particularly, this invention can pertain to improved chucks as well as to systems and methods incorporating improved chucks in chemical vapor deposition processes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Yatsurugi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,814, disclosed a method of manufacturing high-purity silicon rods having a uniform section shape.
Gilbert et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,934, disclosed a method for protecting a graphite chuck for a starter filament in the manufacture of polycrystalline silicon.
Chandra et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,312 B1, described a method and apparatus for chemical vapor deposition of polysilicon, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
Gum et al., in International Publication No. WO 2010/0008477, disclosed a chuck and bridge connection points for tube filaments in a chemical vapor deposition reactor.